


Falling Snow

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there's no villain of the week to fight, no crisis in the masion and no *gasp* angst ? This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 2002. Not betaed. One of my earliest efforts. Beware.
> 
> Beta by Richel. All remaining errors are mine.

The snow was gently falling giving a eerie feeling to the winter night. It covered everything and had changed the sad looking trees into living sculptures. It was beautiful. Looking through a window, Scott remembered those priceless winter days long gone when he played in the snow in the school playground. He remembered vaguely the whiteness of the snow, the colours that used to surround him. Everything was red now. He had learned to accept it and live with it. The trees, the conifers, the snowmen, all red. He smiled at the various snowmen, some funny looking, others more old-fashioned with their carrots and scarves. Of course, Bobby had made been able to make a better one by going against the no-powers rule. It had naturally ended up in a snowball fight.

 _*_

He and Logan were leaving for the day. They had made a reservation in a restaurant in town for lunch and they were going to be late if they didn’t get going. They were ready to get in the car when they heard yelling coming from the side of the Mansion. Scott saw Logan frown. He knew what he was thinking. ‘We don’t have time for this.’

“I’ll just go see what’s the matter. It won’t take long, I promise.” said Scott.

“Hurry.”

While he hurried towards the sounds, Scott noticed that the yelling had changed and sounded more war like. As he turned the corner, he thought he even heard some laughter mixed with the other sounds. Maybe he shouldn’t have worried. If they were late because of nothing, Logan would be angry. Scott thought of what to do to put his lover in a better mood. That’s when the snowball hit. Right in his face.

Scott was momentarily blinded, but he ‘heard’ the silence crashing on whoever was there. When he could see again, the frozen picture that greeted him would have brought at least a smile to any other man. But not Scott Summer, leader of the X-Men and lover of a bad-mannered and bad-tempered Logan. On the contrary, he put his best *I am displeased by all this* face and observed the scene. Near from where he was, hiding behind some traditional snowmen, were Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee. On the opposite side, behind an ice wall, were John, Sam and a guilty-looking Bobby Drake. Some were looking at him, others at Bobby, all in dread of the yelling they were expecting. They were so shocked that they didn’t react when Scott scooped some snow on the ground. It still took them a few seconds to realise that their fearless and serious leader had just thrown a snowball. It hit Bobby on the face.

Scott was good at hitting specifics targets with his eyes. He had to be, but he was pleased nonetheless with this result. The girls, catching on quicker, unloaded their arsenal on the boys. Scott joined the girls and helped them in their war. The boys reacted quickly to the attack, Bobby building a higher wall and the others retaliating on the enemy. Soon the yelling and laughing started anew.

In the end, with the added strength of Scott’s power, which destroyed the boy’s defences, the girls won the war. The boys protested, of course, but the girls were merciless on the conquered. Scott smiled, amused at their bickering. Snow war was ‘messy’ and he was now very wet. He would have to change before-‘Oh God, Logan’s going to be mad.” Scott went back to the car only to find it empty. He went and searched in the mansion. He finally found him in the kitchen with Ororo, both drinking coffee. Ororo smiled behind her cup, but didn’t say a word. Logan didn’t even look at him. He’d have some apologizing to do and he was cold and wet. He knew what to do to solve both problems.

 _*_

Scott had had fun playing in that war and Logan had known it, watching him all along from inside the house. His lover had pretented to be mad to have some fun of his own. Scott hadd realise this only halfway through his apology, but he didn’t mind. He brought his mind back to the present and saw that the snow had stopped. Everything looked peaceful outside. It seemed as if the snowmen were holding their breath, doing their hardest not to move. Scott imagined for a moment that maybe the snowmen waited for everyone to be asleep before showing signs of life. He used to believe that when he was a child. Silly dreams had a way of staying with you.

Scott was startled when he felt hands wrap around his waist. He relaxed as he realised who it was.

“What are you doing down here ?” Logan’s voice was rough. It always was when he just woke up.

“I was hungry. Thought I’d go to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich or something.” His stomach made its assent know loudly.

“This isn’t the kitchen, love.” Scott turned around, still in his lover’s arms, smiling. Logan had only sweat pants on. ‘Very sexy’. Unfortunately, he was more hungry for food. ‘Maybe later’.

“I know that,” He kissed him them because he could do it now, because he wanted to. It was a tender kiss. It seemed to fit with the night, with this moment. “Want to eat a sandwich with me ?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well, then, you can go back to bed.”

Logan didn’t seem to like that idea. Scott had hoped that he wouldn’t.


End file.
